Raindrops of time
by TJTMaria
Summary: Sequel to Raindrops of the eyes. (Should be read first) UPDATED / NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to 'Raindrops of the eyes'  
Chapter One - Training**

* * *

_The screams echoed down the corridor. The two guards glanced at each other, each of them taking in deep and slow breaths in attempt to remain calm and block out the sounds._

_A man stood in a cell, towering over the body on the ground. There was no emotion on his face - that seemed to make the scene even more terrifying though._

_His light hazel eyes flashed gold and another round of screams were heard._

_The person on the ground looked up, no tears down their face - they had run out of tears a long time ago._

_"I hate you." She spat angrily before screaming out in pain once more._

The blue eyes shot open and the young man quickly sat up in his bed, shaking slightly.

"What..." He frowned, trying to figure out what had happened. After a few moments he shook his head with a sigh. "Just a dream, dreams can't hurt you. Don't be stupid."

* * *

"You won't be too harsh on him, will you?" Morgana asked her brother as they strode towards the training field.

Arthur rolled his eyes. She had been going on about this ever since she found out. "I won't treat him any differently, Morgana. That would be unfair on everyone else. Isn't that right, Merlin?"

"Um..." The manservant ducked his head. He couldn't take a side when these two argued, no matter who he believed right. The kings side or his lovers side - you can see the problem.

"Well, Gwen is with me." Morgana stated firmly, sparing a quick glance at the Queen. "Aren't you, Gwen?"

The queen chuckled, shaking her head. "Don't get us involved in your sibling wars."

"Yeah." Merlin backed her up uncertainly, "Keep us out of it."

Morgana threw him a dirty look and mouthed, "Coward."

"No, just sane." He replied, grinning.

The four quickly arrived at the training field with Gwen, Merlin and Morgana taking their seats on the bench.

"Right!" Arthur yelled at the small crowd. "Get in line!"

The men quickly obeyed his order in silence, standing with straight backs and blank expressions.

Arthur walked up and down the line slowly, giving each of them a hard look. "Being a knight is not easy. It takes courage, strength, speed and above all; loyalty. The knights are more than friends and more than family. You will look out for one another in battle and work as a team. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my lord." They all chorused.

"Good. Right then, let's get down to business We shall start with a simple test. Defeat the dummy." He pointed behind him to where a dummy stood with a scared expression on what would have been it's face. "Go!"

One by one, each of the men tackled the dummy, some of them making it clear that they could hardly wield a sword. In the background, Arthur pulled a face which didn't go unnoticed by his sister.

"It's only their first session." She defended, pouting.

"We know." Merlin said, wrapping an air round her waist. "Mordred will be fine."

"Besides," Gwen put in, "They will learn how to use their swords and crossbows. He won't get rid of them after the first session."

"I hope you're right..." Morgana sighed, watching as Mordred tackled the dummy before the dummy hit back and knocked him down. "I really do."

* * *

The training had been continued for around two more weeks with vast improvements for nearly all of the knights.

"Come on, Mordred." Arthur was nearly begging. "Imagine this dummy is a small child and this dummy is trying to kill the child."

Mordred gave a nod, attempting to imagine the scene. Unlike the other trainee knights, he had been struggling.

"When you're ready." Arthur told him, moving to the side.

_A haunting scream pierced through the air. The man stood tall, holding a sword to the belly of the girl on the floor. It was impossible to tell what colour her clothes had once been - the blood had stained them badly._

_"Please! Stop!" The girl begged desperately._

_The man twisted his sword slightly causing the girl to scream again. "Not yet."_

"Mordred, are you still with us?" Arthur frowned.

Mordred looked over to him. "Uh, yes, sorry, Sire."

Arthur gave a nod. "Okay. Get on with it, then."

_What the hell was that?_ Mordred thought to himself, partly focusing on the dummies in front of him. He had had a similar dream a few weeks ago, the only difference being that he was actually asleep.

Suddenly, the smaller dummy turned in to the girl, screaming in pain once more. The other dummy turned in to the man, torturing her as though it were _normal_.

The adrenaline shot through Mordred and within a second he was attacking the dummy-man and protecting the dummy-girl.

Arthur stood grinning proudly. "That's brilliant, Mordred!" It seemed the boy had needed a hard shove in the right direction before his true talents were revealed.

* * *

**Okay just a small chapter to get it all going.**

**Any thoughts so far?**

**Like it, love it, hate it?**

**Hopefully the next chapter shouldn't be too long! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Daegal

_Arthur stood grinning proudly. "That's brilliant, Mordred!" It seemed the boy had needed a hard shove in the right direction before his true talents were revealed._

* * *

The delicate fingers stroked the book as her eyes flickered across the words. Morgana had been reading up as much as she could about magic - oh, how she loved it.

"Merlin!" She grinned as the door was shoved open and her lover walked in to the chambers. "What did he say?"

Merlin smiled, taking a seat on the bed before leaning over the book in her hands and placing a short, sweet kiss on her lips. "He said that Mordred has made some massive improvements and we're going hunting tomorrow."

She grinned, throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm so proud of him!"

"Who?" Merlin questioned, smiling as he pushed her back slightly.

"Mordred. He was struggling."

"Yes, well, he's doing great now." He assured her.

Her lips lifted in to a big grin before she pulled him down with her, kissing him gently.

* * *

"Now, you must be very quiet, Mordred." Arthur told the younger man.

Mordred nodded. "Yes, my lord."

Gwaine looked over at Merlin, smiling slightly. They had made a small bet on the number of times Mordred would say 'my lord' during the hunting trip. Obviously they had kept this strictly between themselves - if Morgana found out there would be trouble.

The knights had all gone for a hunting trip, in attempt for Mordred to practice and develop his skills. They had brought Aithusa along with them.

"Look! A deer!" Percival hissed, pointing towards an open area in the forest.

Arthur gave some directions with his hands, indicating for Mordred to come with him and Merlin to stick with Gwaine - he would not have Mordred becoming even worse because of his clumsy manservant.

Arthur and Mordred knelt down behind some bushes, the King helping the young knight with his arrow. Quieter than blades of grass swaying in the wind, Mordred sneaked forward, keeping on the tips of his toes as he crouched. He pulled the bow up, sliding the arrow along the wire and bringing it to his cheek.

They all watched closely in anticipation as Mordred aimed for the wild animal.

Just as he released the arrow there were cries of anger as a band of bandits attacked.

The knights all unsheathed their swords, getting straight to business with their battle. Merlin had pulled out his own, swinging his sword this way and that as they came at him while Aithusa breathed fire on to as many as possible, burning them to a mere crisp.

After a couple of minutes, Arthur began to wonder what on earth his court sorcerer was doing.

"MERLIN!" Arthur managed to yell as he finished another bandit off. He looked around - how many bandits were there? It seemed as though they had found a whole army of them.

Realization dawned upon the warlock who had remembered that he could now use magic in front of them. With a flick of his wrist, he sent around six or seven bandits flying, knocking them out. He quickly made work of the others he could spot. It wasn't long until they were surrounded by a sea of bodies.

"Back to Camelot, immediately " Arthur announced, placing a protective hand on Mordred's shoulder. "That, Mordred, was your first battle. Well done for surviving."

"Thank you, my lord." Mordred breathed shakily. He looked up and caught Merlin's eye who was giving him a thumbs up.

Everyone packed up their things and started to head back to Camelot, relieved that all of them had survived.

* * *

A girl sat in a dungeon cell. She was chained to a wall, the cuffs tight on her wrists.

"Happy birthday." A boy whispered through the bars, placing some food on the floor and opening the cell.

The girl slowly looked up. "Is it?"

"You're seventeen today." He said, ignoring her previous comment as he walked in with the food, closing the door behind him.

"That means thirteen years of this." She noted, looking around the grungy cell. "I think...I'm not entirely sure."

He looked at her, his brown eyes brimming with tears. "Thirteen years, yes." He nodded, pushing the food in front of her before slipping a small piece of cake out of his pocket. "It isn't the best but..."

"Thank you." She gave him a small smile, taking a bite out of some food and closing her eyes, cherishing the moment. "How are you?"

"Fine." He answered easily. "He's been in a good mood today."

"Don't tell him it's my birthday then."

"I won't." He agreed, studying her. Her hair was like his - dark as a raven. Her eyes were a strong but fragile blue. There was dirt and blood covering her from head to toe.

Her skin was paler than the moon so naturally, everything stood out on it.

He looked away, biting his lip. "How have you been?" He asked uncertainly. He knew how she had been but that wasn't what he was asking and she knew it.

"It's been quiet for a few days." She admitted, resting her head against the stone wall. "What's it like?"

"You always ask this..." He groaned. He didn't like it, it made him feel guilty. Made him feel as though this was his doing.

"I want to know. What is it like outside?"

"You know what it's like." He said, "The grass is green and the sky is blue. Not much to tell you about."

"I'm seventeen."

He stood up, shaking his head. "I know, believe me, I know." He began to make his way out of the cell, casting a final glance back at her. "Bye."

"Goodbye, Daegal."

He nodded. "Goodbye, Sister."

* * *

Mordred beamed up at Morgana, pleased with himself. "Are you proud?"

Morgana threw herself at him, squeezing him tightly. "Yes, I'm very proud of you. Just...don't do that again."

"I'm not a child." He pouted, gently pushing her off of him. "I'm an adult."

"I know." She smiled, "I just worry about you. That's all."

"You shouldn't." He chuckled, sitting down in a chair at the table in her chambers. "How was Gaius today, I haven't seen him."

"He is fine. Fighting fit." She grabbed a jug of wine, pouring out three glasses on the table. Mordred eagerly took one, ignoring the bitter taste. Morgana had just started to treat him like a man instead of a little boy that she met years ago. He wouldn't make her rethink by not liking the taste of wine.

"Alright?" Merlin called out, strolling in to the room and taking a glass. "Today was eventful."

He and Mordred grinned whilst Morgana frowned in disapproval, taking a small sip of her own drink.

"Where's Aithusa at the moment?" She asked curiously, noting that the ''family pet'' wasn't around.

Merlin gave a shrug. "Probably just out flying."

"She didn't get hurt in the battle today then?"

"No..." Merlin frowned, looking up at Mordred who immediately caught on. "I don't...think...so..."

Mordred shook his head, eyes wide. "I can't remember seeing her..." The young man grimaced as his stomach became a knot and he felt the urge to throw up.

"WHAT?" Morgana yelled, jumping up from her seat. "YOU'VE LOST HER?"

"Calm yourself!" Mordred stood, putting a hand on Morgana's shoulder.

She ignored him, glaring at Merlin instead and pointing an accusing finger. "You should be looking after her! I can't believe you, Merlin! Apart from that other dragon, she is the last one! How could you be so careless? Don't you care?"

"Of course I care!" Merlin frowned, "I was a little preoccupied though, in my defense!"

"Don't you **dare** make an excuse!" Morgana growled angrily, her emerald's roaring with a raging fire. "Call her. Right this instant! If she doesn't come then we'll have to go looking for her! I can't believe you..."

She spun on her heels, walking out the door without another word. Merlin had his back pressed against the cool stone wall, staring at the door. "Shit."

Mordred ducked his head before a feeling of stupidity washed over him. He wasn't a child, why would he cringe at such a word?

He looked back up to see Merlin leaving the room and quickly ran after him, his stomach twisting. He prayed that she was okay.

* * *

**Guys, I'm so sorry this has taken so long to put up!**

**I blame feels from Merlin episodes, my birthday, Tumblr, homework and exams!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thank you all so much on reviewing the previous one! :) It means a lot.**

**Criticism is always welcome. **

**I'll be updating ''Guess Who?'' again before I update this one. Hopefully it won't be too long! (Y)**

* * *

**ON ANOTHER NOTE HAVE YOU HEARD THE NEWS?**

**ABOUT SEASON 5**

**AND CHRISTMAS**

**_THIS IS THE END_  
**

* * *

**_And on one last note..._**

**__Who else cried in 'Hollow Queen' more than once?**


	3. Chapter 3 King Brancroft

_She spun on her heels, walking out the door without another word. Merlin had his back pressed against the cool stone wall, staring at the door. "Shit."_

_Mordred ducked his head before a feeling of stupidity washed over him. He wasn't a child, why would he cringe at such a word?_

_He looked back up to see Merlin leaving the room and quickly ran after him, his stomach twisting. He prayed that she was okay._

* * *

"Arthur!" Morgana called to her brother as she strode down the halls.

"Morgana - is everything okay?" Arthur frowned, noticing her panicked face.

"No. Aithusa. Have you seen her?"

"I don't remember seeing her, why?"

Morgana bit her lip, resisting the urge to go back and give Merlin a slap - she could do that once she had found Aithusa. "Merlin has lost her, apparently she hasn't been seen since that battle you all had in the forest."

"Oh..."

The witch felt her blood pump through her veins angrily, her magic heating her body as it fired up, prepared to attack. She pushed past the King, storming down the corridor and down the stairs, heading straight for the stables.

She arrived there in no time at all, most people moving out of her way. A lot of them weren't entirely comfortable with her being around though the time she spent with Gaius, healing many of the villagers, had left many to have a change of heart.

Grabbing a horse quickly and throwing on the saddle and reins (with a little help from magic), she mounted the horse and sped out of the stables, heading for the forest.

"How did she do that?" Mordred coughed, eyes wide as both he and Merlin watched her ride out. "She was upstairs only a moment ago!"

"I don't know...she's a witch." Merlin shrugged, "Bound to have some weird qualities."

* * *

After Morgana had left Camelot, Arthur had spoken to Merlin who had proceeded to explain everything.

"Idiot!" Arthur sighed, giving his friend a whack round the head. "Honestly, how did you lose a dragon?"

"I think we all lost the dragon." Merlin wrinkled his nose, rubbing his head where Arthur had hit him.

With a sigh, Arthur turned to the window. "Well, we better go with her. Merlin, go make sure the horses are prepared. Mordred, find Percival, Gwaine, Elyan and Leon."

Merlin gave a nod, his stomach giving a small twist. He felt sick. How could he have been so thoughtless? One of the last dragons remaining and he had let her get kidnapped. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!_

Before he knew it, he was helping to prepare the horses for the journey ahead, using his magic to make it twice as fast.

"Ready?"

The voice made Merlin jump slightly. In his blind panic he had placed himself in another world, switching to auto-pilot as he sorted everything out.

The raven haired man nodded. "Yep."

"Good." Arthur turned away and saddled his horse quickly before trotting the same path Morgana had only ten minutes before.

* * *

"Aithusa!" Morgana called in to the forest, her voice echoing in to the distance. She felt sick, so very sick. Her worry for the young dragon was nearly too much to bare. But she had to continue; she couldn't stop now. Not when she was so close.

She felt it. She could feel the magic that had recently been here. Being with Merlin and Mordred so often and helped her to focus on magic itself and detecting it.

A corpse caught her eye. She pulled gently at the reins before swinging herself off the horse. As she moved closer, it became clear that there were many more bodies. There had obviously been a battle here.

Bending down and putting her weight on to the tips of her toes, she studied one of the bodies. They appeared to be a bandit yet the weapon he held seemed too expensive. _Stolen._ She thought as she felt the material of his shirt.

The shirt he wore was cheap and very easy to get hold off. _Bandit._ She silently comfirmed to herself. With a sigh, the placed the material back on his body, bringing her hand away. As she did so, her fingertips brushed against something cold and hard.

Frowning, Morgana lifted up the shirt to reveal chainmail. _Not a bandit._ _The weapon is not stolen, it belongs to him!_ She quickly searched his body for another sign, something, _anything,_ that could lead her to Aithusa.

"Morgana!" Her brother yelled from behind. She looked behind her to see him jumping off his horse, his favorite knights and manservant in tow.

"You said they were bandits." She stated, standing up and facing the men. "He has weapons that only a knight would carry unless they were stolen and he is wearing chainmail under his top."

Mordred frowned, thinking outloud. "You were looking under a dead man's shirt?"

Her lips parted in surprise. That's not what she had meant. "I was trying to find Aithusa."

"Under a dead man's shirt?" The youngest knight raised his eyebrows, his lip twitching in amusement. "She's a little bigger than that."

"I was looking for clues. Mordred, come and help me." She waited for him as he looked around at the other men. "Now!"

Like a young boy being scolded by his mother, he ran over to her with his head down. "What can I help you with?"

"We need to find out where they've come from."

Mordred nodded, quickly checking over the corpse that Morgana had been looking at moments before. "There's a badge." He announced.

"Well that was easy." Gwaine smiled happily, glad he wasn't having to do much. "Where are they from then?"

"I'm not sure..." He tugged at the material, ripping the badge off and holding it up for everyone to see.

"I don't recognise it." Morgana frowned, taking it from Mordred and glaring at it. "Arthur?"

The blonde strolled over, looking over his sisters shoulder. "I don't either..."

Gwaine bounded over, taking the badge and holding it up to study. "I know it."

"Who?" Morgana asked, taking a step forward.

"If I'm not mistaken it belongs to King Bancroft. His land isn't the largest. He's a cruel king actually, don't get on the wrong side of him." Gwaine brought the badge back down, looking around to see everyone else's reaction. "Anyone heard of him?"

"I believe I have." Elyan nodded. "On my travels I passed through his lands a few times."

"You know where they are?" Arthur questioned. Elyan gave a nod which made Morgana grin happily.

"Let's go then!" Morgana announced, jumping on to her horse. "Elyan can show us the way!"

* * *

**I aplogise for this taking so long to get up. Ughhh. Sorrry.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	4. Thank You

**Hello guys.**

**I've over quite a long period of time lost a lot of my motivation to do anything, including continuing my fanfics. **

**I've decided to finish my two shot (Luminous) ASAP and then slowly work on some of the others.**

**Unfortunately, I probably won't be continuing this one as I have completely lost motivation for it. I'm proud of Raindrops of the eyes so that's something, right?**

**If anyone wants to take over the fanfic message me - I'm more than happy to support you.**

**Thank you to anyone who read this, anyone who reviewed, anyone who followed or favorited. Just thank you.**

**And I'm sorry. I hope you forgive me.**

**TJT x**


End file.
